


lair

by smallredboy



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Families of Choice, Gen, No Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Billy and Freddy unwind.





	lair

**Author's Note:**

> for the "chosen family" square in my trope bingo card, and for the challenge "cave" @ fan-flashworks. 
> 
> shazam was a real good movie. 
> 
> enjoy!

Their lair is pretty boring, all things considered.  
  
Freddy groans as they get there to unwind after a long day at school-- as much as it'd be great to have a lot of superhero-ish things to do, there aren't. And it's not like he'd like to live with the traumas that would likely follow having to fight villains on the daily, anyways. He had enough with Sivana and the Seven Deadly Sins.  
  
"Shazam!" he exclaims, and soon enough he's back to his normal, teenager body.   
  
Billy follows him, exclaiming, "Shazam!"  
  
"Y'know," Freddy starts, sitting down in the cave. There's the sound of droplets of water, but he doesn't mind it all that much. "I like this body more than the superhero one."  
  
Billy looks at him and blinks. "Why? In that body you don't..." He stammers. "You're not..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Freddy interrupts him, "I'm not a cripple in that body, you can say it." He sits back, looking at his cane and shrugging. "I've been needing this ever since I was ten," he starts, "It's kind of part of me now. I don't think I'll ever stop needing it-- and sure, not having to limp around is great, being able to fly is great, but... Am I making any sense?"  
  
Billy looks at the ground and takes a rock before throwing it. "You kind of are. Like, I dunno, it's also just... weird. Like I'm an adult in that body but it's nothing like actually being one."  
  
"I get you," he nods. "It's kinda like that for me, too." He sighs. "You're liking the Vasquezs more now, aren't you?"  
  
"After I found my mom it was like... they were the family I was looking for." He turns to Freddy and smiles sheepishly. "You and the rest are the family I was looking for."  
  
"Ew, stop being so cheesy," Freddy says with mock disgust.  
  
"Let me be, Freeman," he spits out.  
  
"Absolutely not." He hums. "How'd you get Superman, anyway?"  
  
"Oh, he heard about me-- about us, I suppose. He found me before I found him. The rest is history."  
  
"Is he like, cool?"  
  
He laughs. "What kind of question is that?!"  
  
"I'm asking!"  
  
"He's deeply uncool. Like, the lamest dude ever."  
  
Freddy leans into his shoulder. "Don't destroy all my hopes and dreams like this, Billy!" he exclaims dramatically.  
  
Billy laughs, echoing around the cave. "I hope we don't have to deal with a villain again."  
  
"Mm," Freddy can't help but agree. "But we'd be cooler then."  
  
"I'd prefer uncoolness over the trauma," he points out.  
  
He shrugs. "Fair point."  
  
The silence is comfortable, and they stay there, talking about their team-- the Shazam family now, with Darla and Pedro and Mary and Eugene-- and the future and school.   
  
"Are you any good at math?" Freddy asks suddenly.  
  
"Eh."  
  
"Can you help me on it anyway?"  
  
"It might be one of my superpowers. Super-math."  
  
They start giggling, wide smiles on their faces.  
  
They're still kids, after all and after everything.  
 


End file.
